


Beyond Treasure Planet: Into the Etherium

by CelesteNox



Series: Treasure Planet Rewritten w/ My Self-Insert [4]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Incomplete, Self-Insert, There's gonna be some wlw tension towards the end of the book ngl, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteNox/pseuds/CelesteNox
Summary: (HUGE WIP - INCOMPLETE) What happened after the events of "The Procyon Battle".
Series: Treasure Planet Rewritten w/ My Self-Insert [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997653





	Beyond Treasure Planet: Into the Etherium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst rumors that John Silver is dead, Delia breaks out of prison, making a new friend along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thoroughly apologize to the Treasure Planet fandom (if there is one), to the creators of Treasure Planet (especially Ron Clements, John Musker, Ted Elliot, and Terry Rossio), and to the ghost of Robert Louis Stevenson for this atrocity.
> 
> If you haven't seen Treasure Planet, or played/watched it's sequel game, Battle at Procyon, this is likely going to be confusing for you. Please watch the movie, it's among the best Disney movies out there.
> 
> This is the fourth (and possibly final) part of my Treasure Planet Rewritten w/ My Self-Insert series.
> 
> This is a huge wip and I'm only posting it publicly now because drafts are deleted after a month on here. I'll be working on it a bit at a time.

"Now lass, don't ever give up on yerself," Delia whispered to herself, mimicking the accent of her former shipmate, "or so help me-" Her muttering was interrupted by the sound of the lock in her hand clicking open. She knew such locks were not easy to open without a key, but with enough persistence and luck, they could be opened, and lo and behold, her patience had paid off.


End file.
